idolinfinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiong Daihua
}} Xiong Daihua 'is a character in IDOL∞INFINITY and the leader of the idol group Gloria. Blurb ''A 19-year-old university student. Xiong Daihua is a cool and candid student, who is caring, gentle, and extremely popular with women. She loves her motorcycle and takes it for a spin often. She will never back down from her word. As such, even though she is not good with children, she puts her all into the care of Lin Moli.''https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943080942553350145 ''She is a member of the unit Gloria. Appearance Daihua is a tall and beautiful young woman. She has mid-length brown hair swept to the side with rather spiky tips, and parted bangs. Her eyes are magenta. Her casual attire is very motorcycler-like, including the leather jacket, and following her unit's theme, her idol outfit is based around the Russian military. Personality Daihua, being the oldest member of Gloria, comes off as cool and mature. Her elegance, selflessness, and her passion for extreme sports, most notably motorcycle riding, makes her popular with women. She is also a reliable and trustworthy figure, being entrusted with Lin Moli's care and taking on responsibilities for Gloria such as recruiting Zhang An despite Moli's protesting.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/950621055462207488 She is also loyal to a fault and wholeheartedly keeps her promises, such as taking care of Moli despite being bad at dealing with children. Story '''Past After Moli moved from Russia to China, Daihua was entrusted with her care and looked after her. EP3. Let's Conquer the World with Your Marshal, Me! Moli needed to recruit a weapons consultant, so Daihua contacted An online on Moli's behalf and agreed to rendezvous in public, believing her to be a boy. After waiting for an extended period of time, much to Moli's disapproval, An met with the two and introduced herself. Daihua, realizing that An was a girl, immediately attempted to recruit her to join Moli's idol group, Gloria. An declined, stating that she had only agreed to be a weapons consultant. Moli stepped in and commanded An to join the group in a militaristic tone. An immediately and curtly agreed to join, to Daihua's surprise. Relationships Lin Moli Daihua serves as a guardian figure to Moli and takes care of her. Moli's narcissistic nature often makes her defiant towards Daihua, and Daihua often scolds her in turn. She is mature, responsible, & loyal in contrast to the young & authoritarian Moli and takes care of responsibilities on Moli's behalf. It is implied that Daihua takes care of Moli despite their disagreements because Daihua made a promise to take care of her. Zhang An Daihua first met Zhang An online, recruiting her to be a weapons consultant for Moli. An is unimpressed by Daihua's charm and was unable to be convinced by her to join Gloria. Gallery daihua summary.jpg|Daihua's summary daihua idol summary.jpg|Daihua's idol summary daihua icon.jpg|Daihua promotional icon daihuabday.jpg|Birthday messages from Daihua's fellow unit members. (2018) daihuabday2019.jpg|Daihua Birthday 2019 Trivia * A notable error appears on Daihua's 2018 birthday image. In the background, the seal's text says Diva Entis Æterni rather than her actual unit, Gloria. She shares this error with Pan Ziyang. References Category:Characters Category:Gloria